


I Sneaky Slytherin

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Raising Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherins aren’t the type to simply ask for things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sneaky Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/gifts).



> Thank you, ravenclawsquill, so much for the quick and thorough beta.

‘Of course, I want what’s best for Teddy,’ Harry said. It was just that Harry couldn’t see how a school which judged who Teddy’s family were could be good for him. ‘I thought most wizarding families homeschooled their children before they went to Hogwarts.’

‘We used to,’ Andromeda said, and added in a disgruntled tone, ‘and if it were up to Cissy, we’d do so with Teddy. But, Harry, I’m sure you understand—times have changed. My family could never understand that. It’s how the Muggles have done it for decades. As our world becomes more Muggle-friendly, well, everyone is doing it now. If Teddy doesn’t go to a good primary school, he’ll be the odd one out once he gets to Hogwarts.’ She paused, eyeing him. ‘Well, along with Cissy’s friends’ grandchildren—the Parkinsons, the Crabbes, and the Zabinis.’

They both knew she had Harry’s support then. Hell would freeze over before Harry would let his godson fall in with the children of Slytherins.

'Alright, I'll look into some schools if you like.'

'Oh, I've already set up a meeting.'

'What?' Harry almost choked on his tea. 'Teddy's only three.'

'Oh, Harry.' She shook her head fondly at him. 'All the best schools have a waiting list.'

‘When is the meeting?’ Harry asked.

Andromeda smiled, but—speaking of Slytherins—Malfoy exited the Floo just then and answered for her. 

‘We have half an hour and, Merlin, tell me that isn’t what you plan on wearing. I should have arrived earlier.’

‘No,’ Andromeda said. ‘You're just in time. Harry has just agreed—’

Harry’s eyes widened as he realised why Malfoy was there, and he shook his head. ‘No. No, no no!’

Malfoy rolled his eyes. ‘You’re clearly out of your depth here, Potter. If you go in alone—Harry Potter or not—there is no way they’ll accept him. They’re a highly sought after school, and whether or not they accept your godson, it will only turn out well for them. If they take him, then the parents get the joy of sending their children to the same school. If they reject him, then parents get to say that their child goes to the school that rejected _Harry Potter’s godson_.’

Harry bit his tongue as he nodded in agreement, even though he, once again, didn’t like the idea of Teddy spending time with kids whose parents thought like _that_.

After sharing a quick look of triumph with Andromeda, Malfoy grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him to the bathroom to fix—well, everything about him, as Malfoy put it.

#

During the meeting, Harry shifted in his chair, unable to get comfortable. Looking at Malfoy, who sat stiffly in his, Harry wondered if that was on purpose. Harry had trouble paying attention. Draco did all the talking, and the Headmistress of the school seemed to like him. Why had Harry needed to come at all?

‘It’s hard to believe you were ever a Death Eater,’ the Headmistress said.

Harry’s jaw dropped. 

Yes, that was why Harry was there: so that his good name could be used to try and erase Teddy’s family history. A werewolf father. Related to multiple Death Eaters. Malfoy couldn’t have come alone. But it still surprised Harry that the Headmistress dared to just drop that statement on Malfoy like that. Harry straightened in his chair, ready to give her a piece of his mind, but he felt Malfoy’s hand on his arm, stopping him.

‘It’s fine,’ Malfoy said. ‘Everyone had to make difficult decisions during the war.’

‘Of course.’ The Headmistress smiled at them. ‘And I’d just like to assure you that we are most discreet. You won’t have to worry about any of your personal information getting into the papers from us. We teach a lot of high profile children here, and we’re used to dealing with the press.’

‘Thank you,’ Harry said, relieved for the first time, but Malfoy’s hand tightened on his arm. Was that some sort of code? Did Malfoy think she was lying?

‘And I must say, I’m glad to learn that Teddy does have two parents. It only listed Mr Potter on the application, and with his highly stressful and time-consuming job we were concerned about what his home life would be like. If Teddy’s home life is stressful, he will bring that into the school, and we can’t have stress in our school. Not with our goals and what all our parents expect from us . . . and from their children.’

What did the parents expect from their children? _That_ sounded much more stressful on children than simply having one parent. Harry opened his mouth to ask what she meant by only his name appearing on the application. Andromeda was Teddy’s guardian. Harry was only his godfather. 

But Draco’s hand tightened on Harry’s arm, and Harry decided that was a question he could ask Andromeda later.

'Well, not everyone is accepting,' the Headmistress continued. 'So I understand your desire for discretion. Now, do either of you have any questions for me?'

'No,' Draco cut in before Harry had a chance to speak. 'I think you've covered all of our concerns.'

#

As soon as they exited the Floo into Andromeda's sitting room, Draco said, 'I need a drink.'

'Did it go that badly?' Andromeda asked.

'I thought it went well,' Harry said. His tone was bitter as he added, 'She seemed like she'd be glad to have us.'

'Oh, yes. _Us._ ' Draco had his drink in hand and didn't bother sipping it. 'And here I'd thought that part went over your head.'

'Isn't that why you came? The interview was more for us than for Teddy. Which reminds me, Andromeda, why didn't you list yourself as Teddy's guardian?'

Draco made a pained sound and Andromeda looked a bit lost for words.

'What?'

'It did go completely over your head. The Headmistress thinks you and I are an "us" as in _together_. As in living together, raising Teddy together.' Suddenly something occurred to Draco, and he spun to glare at his aunt. 'You _knew_ she'd think that!'

Andromeda sighed as she went to make herself a drink as well. 'I thought it might help.'

'How would Malfoy and I together help?' Harry asked. 'Wouldn't that be something they'd use against us?'

They both turned and gave Harry surprised looks.

'The Headmistress is a pure-blood witch trying to get in with the new people in power, Potter. She's trying to appeal to them by showing how open-minded she is.' 

'At the same time as running a school that judges every aspect of your life?' Harry laughed. 'Isn't that the opposite of open-minded?'

'When you run the best, there isn't room for everyone.'

Harry rolled his eyes, but Andromeda cut in: 'Boys, don't fight.'

The Firewhisky seemed to be helping Draco calm down; he sat on the sofa and slouched forward. After a moment, he asked, 'What is it that you want, Andromeda? And no tricks this time.'

'Teddy is getting older and so am I.' Andromeda looked at Harry. 'I agree that when he was a baby, I was the best option, but his parents chose you as his godfather. You were too young for that responsibility then, but it's been a few years and . . . he needs someone who can keep up with him.'

'You could have just asked,' Harry said.

'For you to take Teddy, I know, Harry. But for you to take Draco?'

'I'm not a child,' Draco said.

Harry nodded in agreement. Draco still lived at home with his mother, but that was far from unusual for a pure-blood whose family lived in a Manor House. Harry couldn't imagine Narcissa wanting Draco to leave.

'I wasn't saying you were a child. You're unemployed, and Harry would need someone to take care of Teddy during the day.'

'Wouldn't he be at the school during the day?' Harry asked.

'Well,' Andromeda said. 'The school runs from nine until three, and your work hours are...?'

Always. That's what it felt like, but she had a point. He wouldn't be able to drop Teddy off or pick him up from school.

'And you could have just asked _me_ ,' Draco added. 'It'd be hardly anything out of my day to keep him occupied for a couple of hours after school.'

Harry's eyes met Andromeda's, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fool her. It’d be more than just a couple hours after school that Draco would need to be there. She'd married an Auror, after all.

'That doesn't mean Malfoy has to live with me,' Harry said, even if he didn't believe it himself. 'I'm sure Malfoy doesn't _want_ to live with me.'

Draco smirked. 'It might depend on where you live, Potter.'

The Firewhiskey was certainly kicking in.

'Trust me; you don't want to live with me.' Harry swallowed hard. 'The house is practically in a state of disrepair.'

Andromeda smiled, knowing she'd got them both on board. 'From what I remember of Aunt Walburga's house, it’s always been in a state of disrepair.'

#

Of all the times for the front door to stick, of course, Harry couldn't get it to move while Draco was standing behind him, holding his bag. Why hadn't they used the Floo?

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Draco smirking at him and then looked beyond him to the piles of stuff behind him. Right. That was why. After a third hard shove of the door with his shoulder, Harry finally got it open.

'Uh, yeah, that needs to be fixed.'

As Draco entered, his belongings floating in behind him, he turned to Harry and said, ' _Practically_ in a state of disrepair, Potter?'

'I'm not home much.' 

'As I can see, but that's why I'm here, isn't it?' Draco looked around again. 'Teddy absolutely cannot live in this.'

'Right . . .'

'Where's my room?'

'Oh, yeah, let me show you around.' Harry checked to make sure Draco hadn't left anything outside before shoving the door closed and leading Draco up the stairs. 'You can pick whichever room you want. I hadn't thought about it. Except this one, this is mine.' Harry pointed to the first door on the right.

'It doesn't look like the master. . .'

'Oh, it's not. It's Sirius's old room. To be honest, this house creeps me out, so I mostly just stay in here.'

'You live in a house that creeps you out?'

Harry shrugged. 'I'm not home much.'

'Well,' Draco said, ‘where were you thinking of putting Teddy? Across the hall from you? Next door?'

'Across would work.' Harry wanted Teddy close, but he wasn't sure about sharing a wall. The house was old and the walls easy to hear through.

Draco opened the door to the room next to Harry's, and they both stepped inside. 'This will do for me, I suppose.' Draco was quiet as he watched Harry. 'That should be all for now.'

'Oh, right, sorry.' Harry rushed out the door and ran into one of the boxes as it made its way into the room. 'Sorry,' Harry said to the box, and then again to Draco, before he finally made it out of the room and back to his own to hide.

Draco was busy for the rest of the day in his room, only coming out to ask Harry about the bathroom and the kitchen. Apparently, Draco had even brought a box of food.

Harry was at work the following day, so he was able to avoid Draco, but nothing could quite prepare Harry for what he walked in on when he arrived home that night. He was so used to being alone that seeing Draco sat calmly reading a book in his living room gave Harry a fright. 

Draco just glanced up at Harry, then at the clock, back at Harry and then back to his book. 'Is half-eight the time you normally get in?'

'Um, yeah? I don't know. I've never kept track.'

'Hmm,' Draco said, and then when Harry headed for the stairs, 'There's a warm plate for you in the kitchen.'

'There's what?'

'A warm plate. Of food, Potter. I thought if I’m going to be feeding Teddy dinner every night, I should probably brush up on my cooking skills.'

Harry almost said he couldn't imagine Draco having cooking skills, but the last thing he wanted was to start fighting after a long day, so he just nodded and ran upstairs to wash before heading to the kitchen. It was on his way back down the stairs that Harry began to notice other little things: the cobwebs that usually hung from the stairs were gone; and the dust which had always stubbornly coated every surface had also vanished. The decor was still an eyesore, and it was still dark throughout the house, but it was clean.

When Harry entered the kitchen, it was cleaner than he had ever seen it. He instantly felt bad, remembering that the sink had been full of dishes when he'd left for work that morning. Harry hadn't had much of a reason to keep the place clean. He never had visitors; he always went to see others.

After he had eaten, Harry made sure to wash his dishes before he went to find Draco.

'I can't believe everything you got done today,' Harry said as he came back into the sitting room, falling onto the sofa beside Draco.

'Well, I had all day.'

'Yes, but when I try to get it all done at the weekend, I end up sleeping half the day away.'

Draco shook his head. 'After putting in a week of twelve hour days, that's hardly surprising.'

'Well, thank you,' Harry said and forced himself to stand again. 'I'm heading to bed.'

Draco nodded as he left and went back to his book.

#

The next day, Draco made Harry breakfast before he left for work. Draco was an early riser and after his first day in the house, he got the feeling Andromeda wanted him there not just for Teddy, but for Harry as well. The man was not taking care of himself, although that was hardly new from what Draco had known of him. Too busy rushing off to save the world to deal with the minor things in life.

The kitchen had been practically bare, containing only eggs and a few bits for sandwiches, before Draco started to fill Harry's cupboards with some of his favourite spices and teas. He'd cursed that he hadn't thought to bring anything fresh. His mother grew so many wonderful things in her garden. He'd have to make a trip over there this week.

His aunt had told Draco that there had been a house-elf, who had passed away around a year ago. It looked as though Harry hadn't touched a thing since the elf’s death.

Cobwebs. Even an old house-elf would never allow cobwebs.

Draco hoped those were the reasons Andromeda had sent him to live with Harry. He hoped his first inclinations about her scheming were wrong, and it wasn’t that his mother had been worried about the state of his mental health. Especially after the way Harry's eyes had lit up in surprise when he'd seen that Draco had made him breakfast.

Honestly, it was only food. But it made it hard for Draco to breathe when Harry looked at him like that.

#

Later in the week, Granger showed up. 'Wow,' was her first word upon entering the house. 'You fixed the door.'

'It's my job here.'

'So everything is almost ready, then?' she asked she looked around. 'Teddy’s moving in this weekend, right?'

'Are you wanting to see his room?'

Granger smiled, and Draco led her up the stairs. She was pregnant, and Draco hadn't seen her much but according to Harry, her nesting was driving Weasley up the wall.

'It's so beautiful!' she gasped as she entered Teddy's room. Draco had painted the walls a light grey with one wall made to look like the inside of a castle. On another, he'd painted a dragon. There were accents of reds, greens, and blues in the pillows on the bed, the rug, and the picture frames around the room.

'It was fun,' Draco said.

As she looked around at all the little things Draco had put so much thought into, she began to speak about Harry. 'You're all he talks about these days. What you're doing with the house, making this room for Teddy . . . cooking for him.'

Draco shrugged. 'It seemed silly to cook for one when there are two of us living here, and I like to cook.'

'Harry likes to cook, did you know that?'

Draco shook his head.

'He doesn't have much time for it anymore, I suppose.'

As the silence stretched it became awkward, so Draco cleared his throat and asked, 'Tea?'

'That'd be nice.'

Hermione shook her head as she looked around the kitchen while Draco made the tea. 'This house has never looked so good, Draco, I'm impressed.'

'It's just decorating.' 

'It's above and beyond decorating.' She looked down at the table and studied the wood. 'Is this a new table?'

'No, I just refinished it.'

'By hand?'

Draco raised his eyebrows at that. 'Isn't that messy?'

Granger laughed. 'I heard it can be. I suppose I just never imagined you'd have spells for some of these things. I'm so used to them being done by hand.' The pottery dishes he’d placed on the open shelves caught her eye. 'Did you make those as well?'

'No,' Draco laughed, ‘I'm not that talented.'

Granger gave him a disbelieving look, so he explained a little more.

'You know you can't just transfigure and charm things and expect them to last. I know the spells to refinish tables because my mother went through a phase when I was younger where she decided all our furniture needed to be two shades darker. I've painted since I was young, so Teddy's bedroom wall was something I’ve had a lot of practice at. But I've never even attempted pottery. I did get them from a Muggle potter, though.'

'Hmm, Harry hadn't mentioned that.'

'Well, I hadn't told him.'

Her smile brightened at that, and she asked, 'So what are you working on today?'

'Ugh, the baths. I've never been a fan of plumbing. It's messy even with spells.'

She laughed, and asked, 'Would you like some help? Although, I'm not sure I'll be of much use. Would you like some company?'

'Merlin, yes.'

#

Teddy jumped up and down as he waited for Harry to open the door. He'd never been to Harry's house before so that alone was exciting enough for him.

'Okay, calm down,' Draco said as they made their way inside. 

Harry was still amazed at how different the place looked every time he opened the door. Draco had painted every room and even though all the dark wood floors and trim were still as dark as ever, the house no longer was. He had even changed Mrs Black's curtains to match the new light color scheme. Thankfully, Harry wasn't here for that part, but Draco said she'd been pleasant to him. Harry had rolled his eyes at that: of course, she would have been.

Teddy wasn't thinking about his room or his stuff. He just wanted to explore Harry's house. He was poking around the living room, looking for things to get into while Draco held his breath. There wasn't much for him to get into in there. Draco had made sure of it.

'Come on, Teddy, let's go upstairs,' Harry said, picking him up. 'That's where all your toys are.'

They still had things to add. Andromeda had sent a whole box of Teddy’s things along with them. She kept some stuff at her house. Teddy had never been anywhere else, and they were all worried he'd be homesick before his first night was over.

'Okay,' Teddy said as Harry walked up the stairs. Once they entered the room, Teddy wriggled to get down out of Harry’s arms and ran to the dragon. 'Dragon, rawr!'

Harry sighed with relief. He hadn't told Draco, but he'd been worried that Teddy might be afraid of the huge dragon on his wall. He loved dragons, but he was still only three. Draco insisted that Teddy was fearless, and didn't know he had a reason _to_ be afraid of dragons.

'It'll be fine,' Draco assured Harry before joining Teddy in his new room to explore all of his new things. Harry opened the box from Andromeda and began putting away Teddy's clothes.

#

Harry woke in the middle of the night to the sound of crying. It took a minute for Harry to orientate himself and realise that it was Teddy. He jumped up and ran across to Teddy's room just in time to see Draco pick him up.

'He's wet,' Draco said, as he flicked his wand and the sheets came off Teddy's bed.

'I thought he was potty trained.'

'He is, but he's only three.' Draco shook his head. 'It takes a while before they stop having accidents at night.'

Harry went to the dresser and grabbed new clothes for Teddy before taking him to the bathroom to clean him up, while Draco finished with the bed. Teddy had stopped crying, but he was still tired and couldn't stand very well to help Harry dress him.

Thankfully, once Harry got him dressed and his head back on his shoulder, Teddy was already falling asleep again. 

Draco had finished putting clean sheets and blankets on the bed by the time Harry got back, but Harry still stood there for a moment and swayed with Teddy to make sure he was asleep before he laid him down. He'd never had Teddy spend the night, but he'd been with Teddy at Andromeda's through enough nap times to learn that just because he seemed to be asleep on Harry's shoulder, it didn't mean he was ready to let Harry put him down.

'I'm going back to bed,' Draco said. He yawned and then headed out of the room.

It had taken a couple more minutes before Harry was ready to lay Teddy down.

#

In the morning, Draco was up long before Harry, as always, and when Harry made it down to breakfast Draco and Teddy were already eating at the table. Teddy was chattering away to Draco about all his new things and what he wanted to do that day, while Draco just nodded and smiled.

Harry stood in the doorway, finishing buttoning up his Auror robes as he watched them until Draco noticed him there and he couldn't continue his spying any longer.

'What?' Draco asked, giving Harry a confused look.

'Nothing,' Harry said, 'you just look good.'

#

A couple of weeks after Teddy moved in, Harry came home to find that, for the first time, Draco hadn't left a plate warm for him. He also wasn't in the living room reading. Harry didn't have the energy to attempt to make anything else, so he made a sandwich. He left his dishes in the sink with the ones Draco had left there from dinner and went upstairs to see if he was angry with Harry in some way.

Harry peeked in to see Teddy fast asleep before he made his way to Draco's door. Once outside it, he froze. He'd never gone into Draco's room.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

'Yes?' Draco's voice called. Harry decided that was the closest to an invitation he was going to get and opened the door. 'Just getting in?' Draco said.

Draco was in bed, reading, of course. It caught Harry off guard and kept him hovering at the door instead of entering the room. Although it made sense that if he had already gone upstairs, he'd be in bed, it hadn't crossed Harry's mind that that's where he'd be. Harry wasn't home much later than normal. Teddy was normally asleep by the time he got home, but Draco was always up and in the living room.

'Um, yeah.' Harry paused. 'Is everything alright?'

'Of course, why wouldn't it be?’

'It's just that you're in bed instead of in the living room.'

'I'm just tired,' Draco said, but he didn't smile or even look at Harry when he said it. 'Thanks for your concern.'

Draco's tone of voice told Harry that he was very much _not_ alright, but, at a loss as to how to approach it, Harry said goodnight and left for his room.

In the morning, Harry came down to find Draco in the kitchen like always, feeding Teddy breakfast. He still looked tired.

'He woke me up at six this morning,' Draco said as Harry got himself some coffee.

'Aren't you normally up early?'

'Earlier than you but not normally until seven.'

Harry shrugged. It was only an hour’s difference. Teddy let out a loud, squealing giggle. He was very amused by his breakfast this morning, and Harry smiled as he went to see what was so funny.

'Could you please not, Teddy? My head is already pounding.'

'I've got something for that upstairs if you need it.'

'I know, and not anymore. It's gone.'

'Gone? I had a whole bottle, and I barely ever use it.' The glare Draco sent him shut him up.

It was hard to keep up the pretence that nothing was wrong, but they never wanted to fight in front of Teddy. Even if this was an argument, neither were willing to raise their voice. Draco went out into the living room, and Harry followed him.

'He's driving me mad, Potter. He never stops. The first few days he was interested in everything. He'd sit and play with his toys with me, but after that, it was like everything bored him. He isn't interested in playing with anything anymore, he just dumps it on the floor and scatters it around the room. I can't leave the living room for a few seconds to make lunch without him knocking all the books off the shelves, and if I bring him into the kitchen he wants food immediately and cries the whole time I'm trying to make him something.'

'Okay,' Harry said as he thought. 'Why don't you visit Andromeda today? Get away from the house?'

'We've already been to visit her twice this week.'

'Oh.' Harry hadn't known that. 

'It's fine. I'll be alright, but do you think you could get home before bedtime for once?'

'I can try.' Harry swallowed. It wasn't just that Harry had a lot of work to do on his own, but also that he was one of the younger ones. The ones that weren't married, who weren't expected to have kids waiting for them at the end of the day. 'It's just that they aren't used to me having a family to come home to.'

'Maybe you need to remind them that you do now.' Then Draco went back to the kitchen.

#

Draco hadn't expected Harry to actually arrive home early. He almost dropped the pot of spaghetti he was holding when Harry walked into the kitchen right before supper.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Harry!' Teddy screamed, and thankfully it didn't cause Draco's head to pound. 

'Hey, Teddy, did you have fun today?' 

Harry smiled down at his messy face–Draco had given him chocolate pudding to keep him happy while he cooked—and kissed his head. It hadn't been a bad day, and Draco almost felt guilty for asking Harry to come home early. He was a grown man. He should be able to handle a three-year-old by himself.

'What did they say about you leaving early?'

'You mean technically on time?' Harry laughed. 'Or, at least, closer to on time. Um, surprised, but there's nothing Auror Robards can do except refuse to promote me. It's not like he's there after five to notice one way or the other.'

'You don't have to—'

'I wanted to,' Harry cut in. 

After a moment, Draco got a plate for Harry and started serving the three of them. 'Hungry?'

'Starving, I worked through lunch.'

Draco's stomach dropped. 'Do you usually?'

'More often than not.'

Draco glared at Harry. 'That's not good for you, you know.'

'Yeah, I know, but I'm a first year Auror right out of training. This is expected of us. Like I said, most of us are single without kids. And because of the war, we're short on Aurors as well as having a lot of clean up to deal with as well.'

'Okay,' Draco said and changed the subject. 'We went shopping today, and I picked up some food.'

'Yeah?' Harry began eating as Draco continued talking about their day.

'Teddy wanted a peach, and I let him hold it on our way to the till. I told him not to eat it and, of course, he took a bite before we got there. But then he must have thought he wasn't supposed to eat it at all, because once we left and I told him he could have it, he would only eat it when I wasn't looking at him.'

Harry looked at Teddy. 'Were you trying to be sneaky?’

Teddy just laughed.

'You're not allowed to be a sneaky Slytherin.'

'Sneaky Slytherin!' Teddy laughed more. 'I sneaky Slytherin.'

'No,' Harry said, 'not allowed.'

Draco laughed. 'Should have kept your mouth shut, Potter.'

#

Early the next Saturday morning there was a knock at the door during breakfast. It was Headmistress Taylor, and Draco almost fainted.

'Oh, your house is so lovely,' she said as she entered.

'Thank you, erm. I wasn't expecting you,' Draco tried to say in the most polite manner he could muster.

'That's the point, Mr Malfoy.' She looked around the house. 'Did you do all of this yourself? If you hired a decorator, I must have their name. It's so well put together.'

Draco turned to take in the room. It was a bit of a mess. He sent a spell over the toys scattered around the floor, and they quickly put themselves away.

'It was all me,' Draco said as he backed up toward the kitchen. 'I was just getting Teddy breakfast.'

'Oh, good. I'd love to meet him. I do love children.'

Draco sighed as he lead the way. It was the first thing he'd heard about her that he liked. If Teddy did end up going to her school, then Draco hoped she did love children. That everyone there loved children.

Teddy was covered in porridge when they entered the kitchen. He was good at feeding himself, but he tended to overfill his spoon when he ate. Still, suddenly Draco was worried that this was Teddy's interview, and he wondered what Headmistress Taylor thought about Teddy being three and still managing to get porridge in his hair. Draco quickly cleaned Teddy up a bit before letting him return to his breakfast as the Headmistress took the seat in front of him and introduced herself.

Instead of asking Draco any questions, she directed them all to Teddy. 'Have you ever been to a school before?'

'No,' Teddy said. 'I used to stay with my Nana. Now I'm with Draco.'

'And Harry, of course,' Draco said. 'Can I get you anything?'

'Oh no, I'm fine. I won't be staying long, and where is Harry?'

'He's not an early riser on the weekends,' Draco said.

And then to Teddy, she asked, 'Do you get to spend a lot of time with Harry?'

'No. Harry has to work.'

Draco cringed, but before he could come up with an excuse, Harry came into the kitchen, still in his pyjamas.

Harry stopped as soon as he saw the Headmistress, and his eyes went wide. He looked at Draco as if he had an answer to what was going on, but all Draco could do was shake his head. He had no idea either.

'Harry!' Teddy said.

'Morning, Teddy.'

'Mornin.' Teddy parroted. 

Harry nodded to the Headmistress, who smiled as she stood. 'Well, I’d best get out of your way for the day. I have many other people to visit. It was good to met you, Teddy.'

'Good to met you,' Teddy said.

She laughed. 'He is adorable,' she told them. 'I'll be in touch.' 

Draco showed her to the door, and when he turned around, Harry was in the living room.

'What was that?'

'I have no idea. She just turned up, but as she said: that was the point. She wanted to catch us off guard to see what our home life is like when we aren’t expecting her.' Draco sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands. 'And the place was a mess. I was throwing cleaning spells at everything as she walked passed. Teddy had porridge in his hair when she first saw him.'

Harry knelt in front of Draco and put a hand on his knee. 'I'm sure it'll be fine. You always keep the place clean.'

Draco looked up at Harry and rolled his eyes. 'There are always toys all over the floor.' 

'She probably wouldn't even notice a few toys, Draco; she's around kids all the time. She probably expects to see them. You're worrying over nothing.'

'Teddy told her he doesn't get to see you much.'

That made Harry's face fall.

'It's not true. You do spend time with him, but he's young, and he doesn't understand. He sees me all day, and when he was with Andromeda, he saw her all day. I didn't even have a chance to defend you because you walked in—'

Harry kissed him. At first, it was just their lips pressed against each other, but when Draco kissed back, Harry deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth.

'Harry, Draco?' Teddy had got out of his chair and came to find them.

They both jumped, but Harry was on his feet and halfway across the room, staring at Draco with wide eyes when Draco looked back at him from Teddy.

'Done with breakfast, Teddy?' Draco asked.

'Yes.'

'What do you want to do today?'

Teddy thought for a moment, and then said, 'Park.'

Draco glanced at Harry and thought about how awkward this would be. Should they all go like they normally did? But then Draco had an idea.

'How about you and Harry go to the park just the two of you since you don't get to see Harry as much?'

'Yay,' Teddy cheered.

Draco looked at Harry, who nodded and then went to pick Teddy up. 'You have to get dressed if we're going to the park. What do you want to wear today?'

'My dragon shirt!'

'And what else?' 

'And green pants!'

#

Harry was straight. Draco had to keep reminding himself. After he cleaned the breakfast dishes and gave the house a once over, Draco Flooed over to his aunt's house.

'Andromeda!'

'Goodness, Draco,' she said as she entered the room. 'You almost gave me a heart attack. I didn't expect you today . . . where's Teddy?'

'With Harry at the park, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.' With a laugh, he added, 'Do you ever expect me?'

'Honestly?' Of course, she did.

'He kissed me.'

Andromeda laughed. 'He's three! Three-year-olds are affectionate, Draco.'

'No, not Teddy, Harry. Harry kissed me.'

'Really, when?'

'Just now. Well, an hour ago.'

'What took so long?' Andromeda sighed and dropped into her chair.

'Try to be serious.'

'I am serious. What is taking you two so long?'

'He's straight.'

'Says who?'

Draco fumbled for words. No one ever actually said Harry was straight, but he'd only ever dated girls.

'And newspapers don't count.'

'What makes you think he'd be interested in me?'

'Well.' Andromeda smiled. 'He kissed you from what I hear.'

#

She was right, but that didn't calm Draco down about the next time he would see Harry. Not long after Draco got home, so did Teddy and Harry.

Harry's expression gave away that he was just as nervous as Draco, and Draco tried to let that calm him, but it didn't. They went through the motions of their day until Teddy was in bed asleep. Draco wanted to hide in his room and make it all go away, but he knew they'd have to have this conversation eventually. It had been so much easier for Draco to pretend there was nothing there when he was so sure there hadn't been.

But Andromeda's words mocked him. Who cared what he'd thought even the day before? Harry had kissed him, and he was coming down the stairs to apologise for it.

'Hey,' Harry said as he leaned against the doorframe. 

'You can come in,' Draco said. 'It's your living room.'

Reluctantly, Harry nodded his head and came to sit next to Draco.

'Teddy asleep?'

'Yes.' Harry paused and looked down at his hands. 'I didn't mean to make if you feel uncomfortable - it was just—'

'A mistake?' 

'No! I wanted to kiss you. I've wanted to for ages, but I wasn't sure if it'd be welcomed.'

Draco leaned closer to Harry. 'Why wouldn't I have welcomed it?'

'It's not exactly what you signed up for when you came here.' 

'Maybe not,' Draco agreed, 'but I think that's what my aunt had in mind when she sent me here.'

Harry snorted. 'I don't doubt it. She worries too much about my work. Probably because of her husband and daughter, but I'm fine. I don't need to be married at twenty.'

Draco hadn't thought of it that way. Not of Harry being lonely. Harry had his work which kept him busy, his friends who he never had enough time to spend with, and Teddy every weekend before this. Draco had thought she had sent him to live with Harry because he had been lonely. After the war, he'd spent every day with his friends, especially seeing as no one would hire him knowing he had at one time had the Dark Mark. But as none of his friends were marked, they’d found jobs. Then they paired off and were married or were getting close to it.

'What's that look for?' Harry asked.

'Nothing,' Draco shook his head, and with nothing else to say they sat in the silence and stared at each other until Harry's eyes fell to Draco's lips. Draco had to wonder how he had never noticed it before. This look crossed Harry's face often, but Draco had always brushed it aside as him being happy for Teddy.

Draco closed his eyes and the distance.

#

Harry’s room was the only one Draco hadn’t touched when he redecorated the house, and as much as he’d been tempted, he had never poked about the room while Harry was at work. He hadn’t got a good look at it last night, either: it had been dark, and they’d been otherwise occupied.

In the daylight, Draco could finally have a proper look around. The cobwebs which had coated the rest of the house weren’t present in Harry’s room. The bed and wardrobe had obviously been in the house for decades, but the bedclothes and curtains were new. The walls were painted as well; the rest of the house had been beige where the walls weren’t covered in paintings and tapestries, but Harry’s room was a light blue and lacked any framed pictures.

As Draco looked around the room, Harry began to shift beside him.

Harry’s room was very tidy. There was a photo album on his bedside table but no books, unlike the tower of volumes beside Draco’s bed, and Harry’s Auror badge was the only object left out on the chest of drawers at the far side of the room. Draco would have assumed that Harry wouldn’t bother much with taking care of his clothes, but other than the outfits they’d shed last night, there were no piles of laundry on the floor.

‘I’m surprised you’re still in bed,’ Harry whispered against the back of Draco’s neck.

Draco shrugged. ‘I didn’t feel like getting up, and I haven’t heard Teddy yet.’

‘Do you think he’s still sleeping?’ Harry pressed himself against Draco to suggest what they could do with their morning if this were the case.

After checking the time, Draco said, ‘Yes. I’d say we have about … twenty-five minutes. Do you think that will be enough time?’

‘I can work with it.’ Harry rolled Draco over so that he was laying on his back. He kissed Draco’s lips before moving down to take Draco’s prick into his mouth. Draco bucked his hips as his prick hardened in response to the warmth of Harry’s mouth.

‘Fuck, Harry, yes,’ he moaned. How had Draco ever thought this man was straight? His mouth told a completely different story. Draco ran his hands through Harry’s hair as Harry slipped two fingers inside him, stretching him quickly. 

‘Okay, Harry, okay. I’m ready. We don’t have time to drag this out.’

Still, Harry didn’t stop straight away. He ran his fingers slowly and deliberately over Draco’s prostate, making Draco arch into him with a deep groan, before finally pulling back. Harry kissed his way down Draco’s thigh before shifting above him.

‘What?’ Draco asked when he caught Harry smiling down at him.

‘You look good like this.’

Draco laughed. ‘Naked?’ 

‘Uncontrolled.’ Harry grabbed the back of Draco’s thighs and pulled him closer. He wrapped Draco’s legs around him and teased Draco with the head of his prick, pressing against him without getting close enough to enter him.

‘Harry, time ...’ Draco reminded him, a hint of urgency in his voice.

Harry wrapped his fingers around Draco’s prick, and said, ‘I don’t think it’ll take long once we get there.’

‘Get there!’ Draco begged.

Draco let his legs drop a little, and Harry slowly entered him. He kept his pace slow and steady, quickly driving Draco to the brink of insanity. Draco could feel the pressure building, reminding him that Harry knew exactly what he was doing. Harry’s idea of quick wasn't the fast and hard Draco had imagined, but when it was this good, the slow build could be pretty quick as well.

‘Oh fuck, oh fuck,’ Draco whispered.

‘I’m almost there,’ Harry gasped. Draco couldn’t hold back; he put his hand over Harry’s on his prick and stroked it as he came. Harry wasn’t far behind. ‘God, Draco, so close,’ he moaned, and then a moment later, ‘I’m coming ...’

After Harry had collapsed on top of Draco, the room fell quiet as they regained control of their breath. 

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. Draco groaned. ‘When did you lock the door?’

Harry laughed. ‘Last night.’

‘Oh.’ Draco reached for his wand, but Harry had already drawn his and was casting a cleaning charm. Draco summoned them some clothing.

‘Harry!’ came a little voice from outside the door.

Harry pulled on his jeans. ‘Just a minute, Teddy!’

‘Draco’s gone!’

Harry laughed as he opened the door. ‘He’s not gone, Teddy, he’s just in here.’

‘Oh,’ Teddy said, ‘I hungry.’

‘Oh really?’ Draco came to the doorway and picked Teddy up before carrying him downstairs to the kitchen. ‘What do you want for breakfast?’

‘Crumpets!’

#

Draco's mother and Andromeda kept giving each other knowing smiles.

'Stop it,' Draco told them. 'I know all about your little scheme, and I'm not happy about it.'

'Oh,' Draco's mother said. 'Is that why you can't stop yourself from smiling?'

'Yes, and is that why,' Andromeda jumped in, 'you and Harry need a babysitter today?'

'Do you want me to ask Granger?'

'No!' both women said at the same time. Andromeda clung tighter to Teddy, who was getting tired of being held and squirmed to get down.

'And you know—'

'We could have just asked?' Draco's mother said. 'As though you would have agreed to go on a date with Harry.'

Draco glared at his mother but spoke to Teddy. 'Alright, Teddy, you be good and listen to your wicked grandmother, and we'll be here to pick you up in the morning.'

'Okay, I be good,' Teddy said as he ran off to his old room.

'You two be good as well, and please don't fill him with sugar.'

'That's the grandparents’ job, Draco,' his mother said.

Andromeda added, 'And Harry used to give him sweets all the time.'

'A bad habit I'm still fighting off. Well, at the weekends.'

'Is he still not around much?' Andromeda asked.

'He's getting better,' Draco said. 'He thinks you set this up because you thought he was lonely.'

'Oh, you were both lonely.'

Harry came through the Floo just then. 'Hi.' Harry nodded to the women and then spoke to Draco. 'We need to get going. Ron and Hermione are waiting for us, and Ron doesn't wait well on an empty stomach.'

'Alright, I've finished scolding my elders on their scheming ways. We can go.'

'Oh, that reminds me,' Harry said to Andromeda. 'Headmistress Taylor Owled and Teddy got into the school. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know.'

Narcissa smirked. 'As if there were ever a question.'

Draco glared at his mother. They'd had him so worried about the whole thing. 'Do you know Miss Taylor?'

'Me? No, but she and Dromeda were best friends back at Hogwarts. Why they even—'

‘Run along now, boys,’ Andromeda cut in as she all but shoved them into the Floo. ‘And remember to have fun!’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ♥ You can also leave one on [Livejournal](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/34670.html).
> 
> Follow the [Harry/Draco Tropes Exchange](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/) for more fic and art. All creators will be revealed on Aug 29.


End file.
